Thus, Ancient Hearts Alike
by A Concerned Individual
Summary: Lasrea is a lone Aerodactyl ressurected millions of years after her untimely death. In the present, she is the only one of her kind around... or so she thinks...
1. Origin

Lookie! I *finally* decided to write a Romance! My first! And most likely my last, too! I can't stand writing human romances. I tried it once, and it basically stank. *holds nose* Ick. Sooo. here's a new, better one. With Pokemon! Everyone fears the Aerodactyls, but have you ever seen the heart of one? .Didn't think so. And do I really need to put the stinky disclaimer on this? I don't own nuttin but my mangled brain. That's all ya need to know. :-P Oh, and the only Aerodactyl that actually exists in this story is Tylreao. (on my GB)  
  
Thus Ancient Hearts Alike  
  
By The Crimson Lugia  
  
Started: 7/5/02  
  
Everyone is born into this world with a purpose, the purpose of some being more clear than others. I was born as one of six eggs; five of which hatched to be me and my brothers and sister. The last child was never born. He or she had died before birth. That happened to many baby Aerodactyls back then, as their reproduction system was often a bit skittish.  
  
I was the third awakened; the third of my siblings to break free of my egg. I remember my mother, a vicious-looking but kind Aerodactyl as she nuzzled us in our nest. Silently, without tears, she delicately picked up the unhatched egg with our dead sibling inside it, and flew off with it. She came back a minute or so later, to take care of us. Us hatchlings were, at the time, very small and demanding. Aerodactyls were more intelligent than you think; we still are, or at least the ones around today. Our mother named us. My youngest sibling and only sister was Edhia. My older brothers were Kalsah and Riotaye. My younger brother was Tylreao. And I? I was Lasrea. Goddess of the wind, beauty of the clouds. My mom gave me that name specifically, for when I was born, she said I was born of a different color; I was somewhat bluer than my siblings, and my eyes were a pure cerulean blue. My wings had whitish parts near the wingtips and claws.  
  
********  
  
"Lasrea! The herd is on the move!" Came my brother Riotaye's voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right!" I flew over instantly and looked down to see a swarm of ancient Tauros down on the ground.  
  
"Wanna try to catch one?" Riotaye asked, his claws outstretching and taking careful aim above the herd. "Sounds good to me!" I exclaimed. We dove down at a tremendous speed, aiming for the baby Tauros in the middle of the herd.  
  
Down we dove! In an instant, our ancient, frightening bodies were seen as shadows silhouetted against the Earth. The Tauros knew of our presence instantly, and kept running.  
  
We both curled in for the catch. My claws closed on a tiny baby. I felt the warm sensation of meat from under my talons. Likewise, Riotaye dove at one of the older children, but since my bro was bigger and stronger he could handle it.  
  
We flared our wings and quickly sailed away from the herd before they could attack us. We Aeros have powerful wings, so we could handle ourselves in air. I felt the baby squirming rapidly under my grasp, so I lowered my head and bit down into the neck. There was a squeal- and nothing more. Satisfied with my catch, I headed home to show my parents what I had caught.  
  
"Nothing beats a nice hunt." Riotaye sighed happily as we sailed home with dinner. We alternated the jobs. Edhia and Tylreao with Kalsah, and me with Riotaye. Tylreao and Edhia were the youngest, so they had to go with one of our older siblings.  
  
As we sailed home, my mother, Arviesa, looked up from her perch to see us. I could see she was smiling proudly at us. I zoomed forward ahead of my older brother, my bluish wings catching the wind and I sailed gracefully over to her. My brother looked at me with awe, and flapped as hard as he could to catch up.  
  
"Well, goddess of the wind, beauty of the clouds, you amaze us yet again." My mother teased as she looked up at me.  
  
"We have a beautiful daughter, indeed." My father grinned, and motioned for us to come in the den to eat. We lived in a sort of tunnel in a cliff. Not comfortable to most Pokemon, but it was the latest must for an Aerodactyl family.  
  
We bit into our prey instantly, and began to rip the bull apart. Now, to avoid misunderstandings, we don't relentlessly attack Pokemon, thinking only of ourselves. Oh no. It's actually quite the opposite. We respect all Pokemon we eat. We must eat them to survive. It's part of the food chain.  
  
One night, all was silent. The only noises were the occasional creaking and croaking of the things outside the den. Then, out of nowhere, came a soft shriek from the ground.  
  
"Kalsah? Go take care of whatever that is." My father moaned groggily. I heard the faint flapping of wings in my semi-sleep state, and my brother's voice, then the cry of a young Tauros, probably one that had gotten separated from its herd. My brother flew in again, clutching it in his claws, and quickly put the bull Pokemon out of its misery.  
  
"Looks like we've got ourselves breakfast tomorrow." Kalsah sighed, and we fell back asleep. Or at least, they did. I couldn't sleep. There was something odd.  
  
I looked out the cave opening, just to be safe. I saw another group of Aerodactyls flying across the plains. Quickly I stuck my head back in. Mom told me that other Aerodactyls would often attack other families. Our family would never think of such a thing, but my mom just says all families are different. I peeked out from my hiding place behind a rock, in time to see the leader of the flock look at our cave. He recognized it as an Aerodactyl den at once, and called his group over to attack. I saw them coming and screamed my ancient scream in panic. My parents and siblings woke up instantly. My dad ordered all of us young ones to go with mother, and leave, saying he would keep the attackers away and stall as much as he could. "Kids! Fly!" My mom cried, more terrified than I had ever seen her. We did as we were told. Tylreao and Edhia were too young to fly as fast as we were, so mom carried them in her talons.  
  
I sailed out in front of my older brothers, and soon even my mother, as my sky-blue wings caught the wind and made me sail beyond them. I dared not look back.but I wanted to know how our attackers were faring. I looked back. They were gaining on us, and father was trailing behind the attackers furiously, but they paid him no attention.  
  
"Why are they attacking us, mother?" I heard Tylreao cry.  
  
"It's every pack for themselves out here, little one." She replied sadly.  
  
Suddenly, I saw something move under me. I looked down. The leader of the attacking Aerodactyls was flying underneath me. From the looks of it, he was very strong, and sailed even faster than I was.  
  
Soon he swerved up so suddenly, and I crashed into his rough hide. I went into a temporary daze, and fell several stories from the air before regaining balance. The leader went into a frenzy, and began ripping at my brothers. I watched in horror as his jaws closed on Riotaye's neck, and didn't stop until Riotaye's eyes closed in a way I had never seen them close before. He threw my brother's body to the ground, where it hit the floor without resistance.  
  
Kalsah rammed the leader while he was occupied, and tried to go for the same fatal spot. But the other Aerodactyl knew what my brother was trying to do, and swatted him away furiously with his wing. Now the leader wanted to hurt my mother. Edhia and Tylreao closed their eyes, and started crying. My mother looked at me, then dropped them from her talons.  
  
Edhia and Tylreao opened their wings, and flew over to me as fast as they could. My mother was squaring off against the leader of the others, but she was losing. The other was stronger, more agile, and had a great deal more experience. Finally my father caught up to the fight, and whammed the leader away.  
  
The rest of the Aerodactyls furiously attacked our family. We were outnumbered. I sailed away from their claws and jaws barely. They kept missing me by a hair. I watched in absolute terror as they seized my two younger siblings and easily ripped them apart. The vision will be stuck in my mind forever. My mother and father also fell from the sky, outnumbered. Kalsah awoke, and flew over the join me. "We have to get out of here!" He shouted. We flew away at full speed. The others were gaining. getting closer.  
  
I glided in front of my brother, which had always been my natural talent. We flew for quite some time, until I heard a cry behind me. The leader still had a bit of strength, and caught up to us. They grabbed my brother, which made me go even faster; I had heard the cry of death too many times already that day.  
  
I guess it was hopeless. I managed to get away from the swarm, but now I was alone, and my family was gone. And in the middle of nowhere. That angry swarm had taken over our territory, so going back would mean I would share the same fate. For days, not a sign of a single other living creature, or at least one that I could eat. And not a drop of water. It was barren and deserted; how can your family get killed and you get exiled from your own home in one single day? My life was ruined, all because of others of our kind.  
  
On the ninth day, I collapsed in the sun. It was too much. My consciousness was fading away. Then all went black. 


	2. Captured

It felt like the longest night of my life. I later found out that was because it lasted several million years. 

I opened my eyes again. All events of the past night were forgotten. It felt like I had been sleeping forever. No, not sleeping… But what was it?

I was in a small, confined area. Not a single tree in sight, let alone any rocky cliffs which I liked to hang out on.

Where were my siblings? And mother? And father? And where was the den?

Then, all the previous events came flooding back to me. I was all confused; I last remembered blacking out under the hot sun. 

A strange rectangular thing in the sides of the area somehow swung open, and the strangest looking creature I had ever seen stepped in. It was many different colors, mostly peach, and had some kind of brown hair on the top of their… head? And where was the snout? And their wings? I didn't see any sort of tail, either.

"Ah yes, human technology is proven successful once again." The thing said once it saw me. Its mouth was very different. The strangest thing about this creature, it seemed to have no sort of natural defense weapons! Any creature like that would've been Aerodactyl chow in no time.

Which reminded me, I was hungry.

"It seems to have a natural color mutation." The thing said again, taking out a strange flat thing from its body and began doing something with it.

I lunged at the strange creature, jaws wide. Suddenly a sharp burst of pain went all through my body. There was some kind of invisible… thing… in front of me. 

Let me out! I screamed in panic. I had no idea what this unusual animal was, but I wanted it to let me out, now.

"Patience, my friend." It said, and left the area without another word.

Soon, it came in again, with a creature of almost similar composition. It was different colors though, but still had a lot of peach parts to it.

"Oh my! You revived that fossil!" The thing squealed, then walked up to look at me. I shrieked at it, as a way of saying Stay away from me, or you'll get it!

"It's all yours now." The first one said.

"Really? Thanks so much!" The second one replied, then took out a strange red-and-white circular object.

I was confused. Was this how the new animals defended themselves? Was this some kind of weapon? Were they going to kill me?

A strange red light came from the circular thing, and touched me, unwillingly. I looked down, and in horror, watched as my body became light too. That sphere was sucking me in! No! I tried to get out, but it was hopeless. 

I was in an even SMALLER, even MORE CONFINED area. I was in panic. Nothing I did seemed to work though.

LET ME OUT!!! I cried, but my voice was swallowed by the air and black nothingness.

It seemed like hours before a streak of light pierced the area where I thought I was trapped for all eternity. Suddenly, the form of light that was I came out of the sphere, and before long, my body was my own again.

"Aerodactyl." It was the second one, the one that had put me in that round thing. At growled at it, angrily.

"My name is Reina." The thing said. 

What are you? I demanded.

The thing looked at me strangely. What if they couldn't understand me?

Another sphere flew from their hand, and a Tauros appeared. Something I recognized. But this Tauros seemed to be a descendant of the ancient ones; it looked a lot different. 

Tauros! Where is this place? I asked.

We are at Cinnabar Island, I believe. The Tauros replied.

Where's the den? Where's my family? I demanded again.

I do not know. Came the reply. My trainer found you as a fossil in a cave. We brought you to Cinnabar Island to turn you into whatever Pokemon you were a fossil of.

But… What are those strange peach things? I asked.

Those are humans. Tauros said. That one is my trainer, my owner, in other words. Her name is Reina.

It's female? I asked again.

The males usually have shorter hair. Once you get accustomed to this world, you'll be able to tell. Her name is Reina. Tauros replied.

What was that thing I was in? I fired another question. I had plenty yet to ask.

A Pokeball. 

What's that?

It's the thing trainers use to store Pokemon in. Reina is your trainer now, as well as mine. You must obey her in battle, and do exactly as she says. That is how Pokemon serve their trainers.

That last answer pierced my very soul. No one shall ever control me! I cried.

Tauros seemed a bit unamused at my outburst. How old are you considered, in Aerodactyl years? He asked flatly.

I'm not even a teenager yet. I replied smugly. I'm not a child still, either. Kind of in between. An adolescent, perhaps?

What is your name? 

My name is Lasrea. I replied. 

The Tauros seemed to spill out all this information to the "human"… what was her name? Reina? Okay, okay…

"Well, okay." Reina said to me. "So your name is Lasrea. I was going to name you Aeroler, but I guess that works too."

I growled at her. What gave her the right to name me? I was not her property, after all…

Wait a sec. I recalled Tauros's words. I WAS the girl's property. Rats.

"Lasrea, is it?" Reina asked. I nodded meekly. She leaned over to "pet" me, but I nearly bit her arm off. 

"Your taming could use a little work." She said, sort of shaken-up. Riiiight. Like anyone was going to tame _ME._ Suuuure…. 

"This Tauros here was a little fierce when I first caught it too." Reina continued. "But I tamed it very well, and now he's one of my best friends. I read up on your kind, Lasrea, and the Aerodactyl race appears to have been around at the same time as the ancient Tauros."

You think you're so smart… I mumbled matter-of-factly. Tauros looked pityingly at my attitude.

I can tell, it's going to take more than a few trips to the Haircut brothers to get you tamed up. He sighed. Being a trainer's Pokemon may not sound all that bad now, but it gets a lot better, trust me. Reina takes me and her other Pokemon out for ice cream on Saturdays. It's a Thursday today, so tomorrow we can-

Wait a sec! I shouted. WHAT is ice cream???

Tauros sighed again. You've got an ancient brain, ya know that? He asked. Anyway, in a few week's or month's time, you'll come to appreciate the modern world well enough.

I snapped my jaws at him, missing him by an inch.

Reina slapped my head angrily. "Behave!" She warned.

I was shocked. Some puny human dared to threaten an Aerodactyl? This was going to get ugly.

"You may not think I look like much." She warned. "But I'm warning you now."

You have not captured me the normal way, I presume. I snapped at her. Tauros translated my message to her.

"W-well… n-no…" She stuttered.

If you really want me, I began. Catch me the REAL way. I'm giving you one chance. (More Tauros translations)

"Very well." She accepted. "If I lose, I'll set you free. If I manage to get you in a ball, and you stay there, you will remain mine."

Swell… I replied slyly. Reina turned around to pick her Pokemon. Now was my chance.

I soared up, up and away from little-miss-meanie-head and reached the top of the clouds. The modern world was a lot less lush and tropical than my time period. There were people everywhere, and lots of Pokemon obeying them. This was just sad. Didn't they realize they could be free, if they really wanted to? 

A sharp burst of pain from my wing cut into my thoughts.

"We're going to do this right!" Came a voice.

I turned around to see a strange orange winged dragon-like Pokemon pursuing me, flames drifting from its mouth.

A burst of flames flew from it! I dodged the blast gracefully, showing great aerial stunts. 

"Charizard! Grab it and bring it DOWN!!!" She shouted. 

The… uh… "Charizard" flew over to me and snatched up my body in its claws. I shrieked loudly and flapped my wings in panic, but that annoying flying lizard kept its grip.

Suddenly, we were falling! The Charizard was still gripping me tightly, and we were falling towards the ground at high speed. At the last second, that thing dropped me and I crashed into the dirt.

Then I saw it. A ball hurled towards me! Baaaaaaaaad. Verrryy baaaaad. I tried my best to fwap it away with my wing, but it kept on coming. 

It hit my body! I turned into that dreadful red light again, and went back in that pitch-black prison. No matter what I did, I just couldn't move. This was terrible. I flailed around violently, but that barely changed anything.

"All right! I caught an Aerodactyl!" Came that conceded voice from outside the ball.

Oh, how I wanted to break out of this cold hell and teach that girl a lesson she'd never forget… 

But I couldn't.

Being captured sucks.


	3. Freed

The only times she let me out in the next few days were to eat. Ugh. I've eaten raw Geodude carcasses that tasted better than this. They call that junk Pokechow??? Geez… Do the Pokemon pretend to like it just so they keep being fed?

I was reluctant to try the new food at first. I didn't trust my so-called owner in the slightest. But I HAD to eat. I actually rather would've died than be a slave. I was rare, oh yes. It was bad enough I was a regular Aerodactyl. I had to be a "specially-colored" Pokemon. Uggh.

Then it happened. That slime-ball used me for a Pokemon battle.

"Go! Lasrea!" Shouted that little scum. 

I appeared in a dazzling array of colors, flapping my valiant wings. My opponent was some wimpy little Growlithe. No contest.

There was no doubt I could beat it. Sure, I COULD beat it (blindfolded, in fact) but there was just no way on this planet that I actually WOULD beat it. I was very firm in disobeying my "master" in every possible way. Ha. Take that, vicious humanity. I'm a rebellion Pokemon. Hee-ha-hah-hah.

But it got tougher and tougher to disobey. She started getting badges off of her other obedient, slave Pokemon. I despised them. They actually seemed GLAD to obey. But why?

I didn't need to know. What I did know, that those Pokemon… those slaves… they have thrown away their life and freedom. There was no way I was doing that. 

Growlithe flew at me with a Dark-Type Bite Attack. It inflicted, oh, about 2 damage total. I yawned lazily, and started to take a catnap.

I changed my mind. Disobeying was extreme fun! …NOT! I gave my trainer a smart, I-have-won-give-up-you-loser look. Reina took it rather… bad. She stomped her foot and shouted orders. I ignored them, and started licking my wings. Out of pure boredom, I started tickling the Growlithe.

The Growlithe laughed insanely. I laid back down.

"Lasrea! Use your Bite Attack!"

For once, I obeyed. Gladly. I replied, and lunged towards Reina.

"NO!!! ON GROWLITHE, NOT ME!!!! EYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Too late. Ha. I was inches away from her. I could sense living warmness… she probably tasted tons better than that so-called Pokechow she gave me. 

"Lasrea, argh, return!"

A strange beam of light recalled me into my ball. I was slightly disappointed, but a bit tired. I seemed pretty happy with myself. I could hear the trainer she battled calling her a fool, and laughing at her. I grinned, but my heart was still empty. 

"Next time we battle, try using a Pokemon that will actually obey you!" He laughed, and stomped away.

Next thing I knew it, I was out of my ball again. And so was Reina's Charizard, who had a sharp lookout on me.

"Lasrea…. Why did you do it?" Reina asked softly. "I'm disappointed… I thought you had a lot of battling potential."

That's all you care about, human. Battling. 

I gave no answer, but rather started paying heavy attention to some beetle that was crawling up my leg.

"Lasrea!" She said again.

WHAT??? I demanded. By this time, she understood my language pretty well, so there was no need for translations.

"Why? Why did you?" She asked. Reina reached out to touch my wing gently. I was too startled to be angry. After what I did, she was still willing to give me another chance? Gosh… Humans are stupider than I thought. It's a miracle they're not extinct, and we are.

I have no use for battling. I snapped at her.

"You're right…" Reina sighed. "I knew I never should've tried to restrain you, but greed got the best of me. If you want, you can leave. And I will not stop you."

A trick, my mind told me. Watch your back, Lasrea. This human's got something up her sleeve. The Charizard! She still had it out.

Reina seemed to read my mind and recalled the Charizard, much to my surprise.

"I will not stop you." She repeated.

I stared at her long and hard, and flew off into the skies. If someone offers you what you want, don't stay and thank them. Just get the heck out of there!

Whatever that human's intentions were, they sure stunk. She cost me some valuable time which should've been spent trying to find out where I could live. Sure I learned some info on this new world, but I didn't desperately want it.

I found a small valley in Ecruteak, and stayed there for a few years.

*********

It was my third year in this new time zone. I had just entered my early teens, and was now showing changes in my structure. My wings had grown bigger and stronger, and my teeth were becoming the razor-blade killing weapons they were meant to be. My tail… Oh, my tail. It just grew and grew! It was longer than a normal Aerodactyl's tail, I knew that much. But I was always weird, so it didn't make that much of a difference.

"Hey Lass. Gonna chase those Pidgeys out of their nests again?" It was my friend, Furret. He used to have a trainer that forced him to talk human language for some special TV show they were on, but Furret went on rebellion and didn't talk for a week, and was shortly fired. Oh, and Lass was now my new official nickname. Sometimes it was Lass Ria, sometimes Blue, and sometimes Aero. 

Not today, Furry. I teased. I've got some serious questions at mind.

"Like what?" Furret asked.

Like, why do I seem to be the only Aerodactyl around here? Surely more have been resurrected! I pointed out.

"Naw, there are Aerodactyls around occasionally." He said as if it were no big deal. "I saw a few of them on my former owner's talk show. They're not that uncommon… Okay maybe they are… But there are a few Aerodactyl breeders here and there. I'm sure you'll find a suitable mate there…"

WHAT??? I demanded. Furry, I'm not looking for a mate! I just want a friend! Besides, I'm far too young to be doing any of that mature junk!

"Okay, okay. Could've fooled me. You're HUGE." Furret said. "Oh, and don't call me Furry. It doesn't sound very intimidating."

Whatever you say, Furry. I sighed. He groaned. I've just about reached the full height in my growth, and that explains my huge-ness. I'm surprised no trainers have managed to come this far.

"This is Forbidden Mountain." Furret said for the ten-millionth time. "Trainers never come in here. No one walks in and comes out alive… Well, no human trespassers, that is…" He grinned evilly. "…Which is why I live here. Not many other places where an outcast talking Furret can get by without hittin' the old ball. It's a great place for a rare Pokemon, like you, too." 

I missed his last few words, because I spotted something in the distance. Something that looked remotely like an Aerodactyl. No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't…Could it?

I strained my eyes, and heard a faint Aerodactyl cry. No doubt about it. That was an Aero, in black and white. My eyes got wide.

"Lass, what is it?" Furret asked, and looked in the direction I was staring.

It's another Aerodactyl… I said, mesmerized. 

"Are you sure it's not just a mutated Fearow?" He asked. 

Listen, I know one of my kind when I see one. I started. I had already begun to lift my cerulean-blue wings into the wind. I'll see you later! I've got to check this out!

Furret waved good-bye to me, and retreated back in his hole.

I sailed along, closer and closer. The other didn't know I was there. From the looks of it, it was a teen like myself. On an even closer look, it appeared to be male. Females usually had duller teeth/talons/anything pointy. Males are usually larger. 

Finally he noticed me. He turned in midair to face me.

Say there, miss. He said politely. 

Yes? I asked. My blue skin was becoming a hot shade of crimson as I spoke. 

I've been looking for ya. Came his next answer. He's been looking for me? 

You have? I asked, dumbfounded.

I belong to a talented Pokemon trainer named Reina. He said. Even the name made me shudder. 

And you ACTUALLY obey her??? I demanded.

The male shrugged. 'Course. What would happen if I didn't?

There was a moment of silence between the two of us.

Were you bred in captivity…? I asked suspiciously.

Nope! He said proudly. Died when I was a baby. Resurrected about 6 or 7 years ago. My current trainer had always wanted an Aerodactyl, and when her previous one escaped, she went to a trading auction and got me! Oh yeah, and my name's Drissor. Don't ask. My mom told me it means… "Ancient One"… In Aero-ese? I forgot.

Well, DRISSOR, I have some news for you. I snapped. He belonged with my former trainer, and he was happy there. That previous Aero that escaped? I jerked my claw towards myself.

I know. He said, darkly. Why do you think I'm looking for you? Duh. Stupid me.

She's trying to re-capture me? I asked flatly. 

She wants to see you again. Drissor said, and pointed over his shoulder. I saw the shadow of a Charizard silhouetted against the rising morning sun.

No… I said softly. Then my voice grew stronger. NO!!!

What? He asked. 

She'll try to recapture me! I screamed. How could this… this slave, Drissor… How could he be so happy in such a cold, icy prison??? I would have none of it!

To my surprise, he responded with So? Besides, she wouldn't do that.

Then I understood. I saw his ancient, reptilian eyes… they were unlike mine, besides the fact that mine were a sapphire blue and his were a ruby red. They didn't show such signs of ancient pain. _Of course_. He had been a baby at his death, before being brought back in the modern world. The creatures he had seen for most of his life were humans. He had learned to trust them. The poor thing.

Listen, Reina told me about your bad experience with her… Drissor muttered. I shot a glance above him. The Charizard was coming closer.

…I know you really don't want to go back… He started. 

"LASREA!!! OH MY GOSH, WE FOUND YOU!!!!" Came that voice.

I cast a dark glare towards my former-"owner". She looked back at me.

"Lasrea, since we got ourselves a new teammate-" She pointed at Drissor. I snarled. She ignored it. "I thought maybe you'd like to re-think your decision. You'll never find another Aerodactyl out here if you stay here all your life."

How did you know I was here? I asked flatly.

"It's pretty obvious." She replied. "This is where all captivity-hating Pokemon gather. Plus, there were some reports in Ecruteak about a strange, blue Aerodactyl. I knew right away."

Drissor didn't help. The fool. Why did I care? I had friends here. But somehow my heart was arguing with my brain, wanting to trust this girl or at least give her the benefit of the doubt. My heart said I could be happy with Drissor, my brain said it would cost me my freedom, and I could be tons happier here.

I'll…think about it… I muttered, surprised at myself. It was the presence of another Aerodactyl that drove my heart mad, something I had been wanting for so long, a friend of the same species…

Sure. We'll come back later. Said Drissor, and stood freakin still as he was actually recalled into his ball. I still couldn't understand him.

"Remember." Reina said, and flew off on that Charizard of hers.

I flew back to my home in the side of the cliff, and sighed. I needed to think about this.

"So, what's the deal?" Furret walked in my home, curiously.

That other one gave me an offer to join his trainer. I muttered. I'm so lonely, but after all that's already transpired, I don't think I could ever be happy in captivity.

"She let you go once." Furret started. "If you don't like the new life, I'm sure she'll let you reclaim your freedom. She seems like that kind of person."

You haven't met her. I sighed. All she cares about is fighting and determination. She wants me for battle. That other Aerodactyl is already a mindless zombie.

"Then why are you even considering it?" He asked. "I thought you hated humans!"

I do. I muttered. But there's something strange going on. My heart won't let me. I'm not sure what I should do, and if I should ignore this… this feeling…

"Loneliness." He said at once. "Your kind is all big and tough. But you don't have to admit it. Everyone feels that way. There's no need to feel ashamed."

What do you think I should do? I sighed.

"Do whatever your heart says." He replied, and took off.

My heart. My heart wanted me to go. My being wanted me to stay.

But Furret was a close friend, and he'd never lie to me.

I'm going… I muttered under my breath. 


	4. Reunited

I had no need to pack personal belongings, partly because I had none. I just flew around in wait, contemplating my decision.

They came back a while later, in the middle of day. I told them my choice.

But if I do not find happiness with you… I began. I wish to return to the wild.

"I understand." Said Reina. 

Promise? I asked suspiciously.

"Of course!" She cried. "I would never restrain you from the freedom if that's really what you want!"

I looked at her for a while, then nodded.

She took out that ball. I looked at it, wide-eyed.

Please… may I remain outside the ball? I asked, sounding hopeful.

"Hmm… I don't know. You're really rare, and people might try to steal you. Rumor has it Team Rocket's been hanging around here." She replied.

No team Rocket is going to get the best of me! I snarled.

"How am I going to be allowed to walk around with a vicious, ancient killer-Pokemon on the loose?" She asked. "Sorry, but there have been many reports of Aerodactyls attacking humans. Other ones, I mean. Rebelling, just like you were. But if you promise to behave, you can stay out of the ball."

Agreed. I nodded. 

"Will you agree to fight in battles if I call upon you?" She asked.

I looked hesitant. Drissor looked at me strangely. I blushed.

S-sure… I stuttered. What was wrong with me????

Reina smiled slyly, eyeing Drissor. 

"So, do you know your level, or attacks?" She asked.

Level??? I asked. What would that be?

"Never mind, I'll check." She took out some strange red pocket-device, and aimed it at me.

After a moment of looking, nodding, and commenting, she put the device away.

"You're at Level 35, and you know Wing Attack, Agility, Bite, and Sky Attack." Reina looked troubled. "What bothers me is that Aerodactyls don't learn Sky Attack naturally. Did you ever find a TM?"

No. I replied. Sky Attack? What would that be?

"Sky Attack is the strongest Flying-Type attack," Reina explained, having seen my puzzled expression. "It's only learned naturally by Moltres. No other Pokemon learns it without aid of TM or by selective breeding." Reina looked confused. "S-so unless you're a descendant of Moltres, which I doubt, someone used a TM on you. Have you seen one of these before?"

She took out a strange box-like device. Written in it, engraved it fierce gold letters, was "01".

"This is the TM for Dynamicpunch." She explained. "The Sky Attack one should look similar."

I have never seen one of those before. I admitted. 

"I guess you learned it naturally then." She sighed. "Who cares how you did it."

We left for Ecruteak City from the place where we talked. People gaped at me, pointing and staring.

"I told ya you would attract attention." Reina muttered to me. I looked around strangely at all the amazed people.

A few boys ran up to Reina.

"H-hey… Can we battle with your Aerodactyl?" They asked, breathlessly.

"Uh…" Reina began, uneasily, and shot a glance at me. I nodded.

"Sure, I guess…" She stuttered, but I could tell she was still nervous about me disobeying.

The first of the two boys ran to the opposite side of her.

"We'll make this one on one!" I heard Reina shout. 

"Agreed!" Came her opponent's voice. 

I sailed out in front of my trainer, and flared my wings threateningly. The trainer on the other side grinned, and sent out-

I gasped.

An Aerodactyl.

He had an ancient Pokemon too?

I could tell that Aerodactyl was just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. I stared at him, spellbound.

That was no ordinary Aerodactyl.

That was my brother, Riotaye.

R-Reina… I stuttered. That… That Aerodactyl…

"Yes?" She asked. "I thought you said you would fight?"

I-I'm afraid I can't… I said softly, furious at myself. He… He… He's my…

Reina caught on to what I was going to say.

M-my brother…

"For real?" She asked.

His name's Riotaye… I replied. I looked over at him. He nodded.

"Come on, Aerodactyl! Use your Ancientpower!" Shouted my brother's trainer. By the looks of it, the trainer had no idea what was going on.

"STOP!!!" Reina shouted. "We can't do this! They're family!"

"Yes we can." He snapped firmly. "You agreed to a battle, and I'm not backing out!"

"THEN I FORFEIT!!!" Reina shouted. She silently walked up to her startled opponent, gave him the winnings, and muttered "Come on, Lasrea." Under her breath.

I still couldn't believe why she did that. But no matter how nice my trainer seemed, I just couldn't leave my brother, no, I couldn't, not after all these years.

Lasrea! Came my brother's voice. He flew up to me, and looked me in the eyes.

I-I'll miss you, I guess… He sighed. I saw his structure… It looked as if he had been abused. He had been stuck with a rotten owner.

I want to escape, He explained. But my master's too strong. If I disobey, he punishes me. I was shocked. My brother was broken. It is truly sad to see a broken Aerodactyl, one that has just given up. Please ask your trainer to talk to mine.

I sighed. I looked over at Riotaye's master, who was yelling furious, rude things to his stalling Pokemon. His slave.

I could not take it. I launched myself at that snob, mouth wide, fangs glistening. Instead of screaming and running, he calmly took out a Pokeball, and out of it came a Gyarados.

"Hydro Pump this nuisance." Said the trainer casually.

I looked in horror at the Gyarados, who stared at me, spellbound. It had also been treated badly, but I could see it still had a Magikarp's will, a weak one. It did as it was told.

STOP!! I shouted. Then I turned to the trainer.

I do not know what you humans think. I said snappishly. But you are filth! You nasty scum! You do not deserve to walk around in our world! You treat Pokemon like your servants! Slaves! How is that any different than slavery? 

The trainer looked startled, but did not look like he had understood my words.

"OKAY, WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" I looked over my shoulder, startled. Officer Jenny had seen the crisis long since, and was just making an interruption. She aimed a gun at me.

"Please Officer, let me explain!" I heard Reina cry.

"Your Pokemon attempted murderer of a human." Jenny snapped. "We will have to take her away."

"NO! Please officer, it's a family thing! That's her brother!"

"It's a threat to this place." Officer Jenny said. Suddenly, ropes were being thrown at me. I was all tied up. My ankles were bound together, my wings were tight against my body, and my jaws were roped together.

"Take her away." Jenny said casually. "We'll keep her in captivity. She'll be a lot happier. The habitats are very capable of raising Pokemon, and we have lots of another mistreated Aerodactyls there too."

NO! Riotaye screamed, and lunged at the officer. 

"WE GOT ANOTHER ONE!" Jenny shouted. Riotaye was also roped in the large, cage-like truck I was being held captive in.

Cruel humanity. I muttered.

"As for you, miss." Officer Jenny turned to Reina. "It'll be a 50,000 Pokebuck fee for that. I can tell it's not your fault, but your Pokemon nearly costed a boy his life."

"I-I understand, Officer…" Reina muttered. The truck started to roar to life, and we were being taken away.

"I'm sorry, Lasrea!" She shouted to me. 

The truck sped away, and I saw her form, shrinking in the distance.

I was afraid that would be the last I saw of her.

But I had my brother.

What do you think the new place will be like? I asked.

I can't believe it… Riotaye was still muttering to himself. We are not welcome in this new world.

I assume you were resurrected, too? I asked.

Yes. And I wish I hadn't been. He said. If this is our fate, I would've been much happier just dying. By the way, Lasrea, what happened to you, a few million years ago, on the night where the other Aeros attacked?

I told him what happened, and how the others had chased me out of our territory.

I-I was the first to die… So I didn't know… He murmured. Did Mom and the kids make it?

No. I replied. None of us did. I was the last alive.

We sat there, thinking. 

LASREA!!! UP HERE!!!

Huh? I asked out loud. I looked up. So did my brother.

There was Drissor, sailing after us. Reina and her Charizard followed close behind.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? I demanded. YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELVES TAKEN AWAY!!!!

They cannot stop me. Drissor said calmly. There was something in his voice that told me I was just going to have to trust him.

He landed on the back of the truck, gripping the outer chicken wire with his talons, and easily broke it open with his claws. We were tied up and trapped inside huge iron cages, and there was no way Drissor was getting through those.

"Cccchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!!"

But Reina's Charizard probably could.

I suggest you guys shield yourselves from the heat. Charizard said smartly. It's gonna roast like hell in here.

O-okay… I said, still not believing we were actually going to be rescued.

Charizard released a small flame, but it was strong enough to melt the bars. A few embers fell on my wings, but it didn't do much.

Thanks, Char. I said, grinning, and as the ropes had also been burned to shreds, we sailed out easily.

The truck driver knew of our escape at once, and soon a police squad was hot on our heels.

We flew off quickly, never turning back. 

"Guys… I'm sorry to say, I'm officially an outcast now…" Reina said quietly. "If they find me, I'll be in huge trouble."

But now where do we go? Riotaye asked.

I smiled. Finally I was able to help.

I know a place near Ecruteak we can stay… I said, with a sly smile towards Reina and Charizard. 

With that, we flew off to Ecruteak, unaware, at least for then, of the Police Squad Pidgeots trailing closely behind us, catching our every move.

************

Ooh, suspense. Come on people, review review review! Oh yeah, and a big thankies to Gregory Stephen/nightdragon0 for their positive review :D I was wondering when It would get reviewed. I'm planning on making this have one more part after this, where all the romance comes in. And then perhaps an epilogue. Whaddaya think? 


	5. Relationships

There we were, in a quiet, isolated valley near Ecruteak. 

We're going to stay here? Asked Drissor, nervousness in his voice. Uh… It looks sort of…

What!? I demanded.

…um… nice! Very nice! Drissor stuttered. 

Aw come on, you're not scared of the dark now, are you? I demanded. 

No!

"Come on guys, it won't help if you're always fighting!" Moaned Reina. "Come on Charizard. Let's let 'em argue."

Charizard seemed a bit hesitant at first, but eventually trotted off with Reina. Riotaye followed, going to find somewhere Reina and her Pokemon could live. I would talk with him later.

Well?

It's just… I don't feel right, bringing Reina in here. Drissor muttered. I've heard of this place. The inhabitants don't like humans.

Aw come on. I said casually. They'll make an exception. If they don't, I'll MAKE them make an exception.

"Lass! Is that you?"

Who's that?? Asked Drissor, looking left to right.

Furret crawled up.

It's a Furret, you coward. I teased.

I wasn't scared. He protested.

"Another Aerodactyl?" Furret asked, confused. "Pardon my asking, but how did you get here?"

Um… To make a long story short, my trainer got me off a trading auction. Drissor began.

"Yes, go on."

Drissor told Furret all about are deadly escape, and the threaten of humanity. 

"Gosh…" Furret managed to say. "I knew humans were bad, but I mean, if you were nearly forced to fight your own _brother_, I wouldn't blame you."

Which is why we can't go back. I finished firmly. They're all after us.

**__**

Breeep. Breeeep.

Um, guys? I asked. What was that?

**__**

Breeep. Breeeep.

I strained my eyes and saw flashing red and white lights in the distance. It wasn't until I saw the Pidgeots with the cameras strapped to their backs did I know it was a team sent after us.

Uh-oh… I said.

"What?" Asked Furret.

We're being followed.

The guys stared at me like I had just said the world was going to blow up in less than 10 seconds.

Well… They're using Pidgeots, right? Drissor asked. 3 Aerodactyls, a Charizard, the rest of Reina's Pokemon, and your little furry friend here- He pointed to Furret, who rolled his eyes, -And we should be able to take 'em.

They don't have ALL Pidgeots! I explained. I'm sure they'll be able to beat us! We've got to find Reina, Charizard, and Riotaye and tell them what's happening!

We flew off, accidentally leaving Furret behind us, who waved and retreated in his hole shivering.

It turned out they already knew. We nearly bumped into them, each side frantically urging the others to fly away fast.

"Lasrea! Drissor! Charizard! Riotaye! All of you, let's hit the road!" Reina nearly screamed. 

I sailed out in the front, but as I turned my head I saw Charizard nearly right beside me. On a quick glance back, Drissor looked quite annoyed and was flapping his wings hard to catch up.

Show off… I heard him mutter.

Riotaye was keeping a steady pace, neatly in front of Drissor but behind Charizard and me.

But the Pidgeots were gaining on all four of us. They had the advantage of being able to fly faster than sound, even with our tremendous head start. 

But Pidgeots were not like Fearows. They were not long distance-flyers. They were tiring, while we could easily keep going for another half-hour. They slowly started to drift farther away from us. 

I think we're going to lose them. I sighed happily. But I was cut out of my thoughts by a sudden scream.

I turned around suddenly. One of the Pidgeots had managed to keep going fast and had snagged onto Drissor's tail, slowing him down greatly. The other Pidgeots easily caught up to them, and soon the giant birds made a large swarm around him. 

Anger bubbled up inside me and I swooped down at a great speed, crying my ancient reptilian cry to the Pidgeots. They heard me and temporarily stopped what they were doing to look at me. 

I grew closer and closer. The big birds were too slow to react. Hee-hee.

I aimed my rough snout at the nearest of the large flying Pokemon.

Bulls-eye!

I slammed into it at great force. My tough body just absorbed the impact without any difficulty, but the Pidgeot's defenseless feathered skin took a great blow. It fell to the ground, with one last chirp before it blacked out.

There were still about five others. I repeated the same process on the next one. But the other four swarmed and attacked me from all directions.

Drissor came back in the fight, and started grabbing onto the birds with his jaws and flinging them away from me.

Tastes like chicken! He said, grinning. I had no choice but to smile back.

The Pidgeots were coming back for another round. 

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr!!!" 

A jet-stream of red-hot flames blew across the sky and sizzled the birds like the big overgrown cooked chickens they were. They were all down and out.

I saw the officers finally catching up to us on their inferior motorcycles. They were glaring and pointing in our direction. 

Charizard landed, allowing Reina to get off.

"Please, Officers. Let me tell you why…"

*************

Their conversation went on for a while. I wasn't really listening, but I heard tidbits of things in my state of boredom.

"Lasrea…" Reina said at last. "It's getting dark. Go off to sleep."

I shrugged, then looked at the officer. When Jenny nodded, I flew off into my home in the cave on the side of the cliff to rest.

Lasrea?

I peeked over the edge.

Drissor? What are you doing over here this late? I demanded, obviously in a groggy state.

Well, um… He said, then started twitching strangely. I just wanted to say good night!

Oh! Well, good night then! I said kind of grumpily, then drifted off to sleep. Boys were weird, weren't they?

***********

I yawned tiredly. I wondered where my friends went to spend the night.

Climbing out of my cave, I searched the sky for perhaps Riotaye, Drissor, or Charizard. Nothing, except an occasional Pidgey.

God, I'm starving. I muttered quietly. 

I glided off in the sky, letting the rays of energy from the morning sun warm up my muscles a bit.

Hey Lasrea! 

What? I asked. WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY PEACE?

Drissor winced a bit. 

I was kidding, man. I said, sighing. I'm just not a morning pokemon.

Drissor laughed. Neither am I. He managed to say. Say, um, Lass?

Yes? I asked.

Um… uh… I could see he was looking around nervously. What was so wrong about this valley anyway?

What's wrong with this place? I demanded. You don't seem to like it.

No, I like it. He objected. This has nothing to do with that.

Well then what? I asked.

Err… Well… Um… Reina wants you back for breakfast. He finally let out. He looked angry at himself for a moment, then flew off. 

I was totally lost. Was there something I was missing here?

Anyway, I followed him, since I had no way of knowing where Reina and the others were.

Lasrea! Over here! I looked over at Charizard, who was happily waving towards me. I flew over.

Hey, um, where's Reina? I asked. 

She's off getting breakfast. He replied. For herself, anyway. Wanna go hunting with me?

I looked, confused, at Charizard. I heard Drissor utter a low growl. 

Do you want to come too? I asked Drissor.

Umm… Okay! He replied happily, with a smirk at Charizard. I was still very confused as to what was going on, but I figured perhaps it was best; maybe it was a boy thing. I shrugged off as all three of us took off.

Just like yesterday, Char and I took the lead, with Drissor in hot pursuit.

Shouldn't we slow down for Drissor? I asked Charizard.

It's not our fault he can't keep up. Came the reply. I growled softly in annoyance, and slowed my pace a bit, allowing the other Aerodactyl to come even with me. Charizard flared his wings and slowed down as well.

"Lasrea! Charizard! Drissor! Breakfast's ready!" 

Thank god. If I had to spend one more minute with those winged male lunatics, I would…

Let's not go there.

I flew off more than happily, the boys hot on my heels. I found Reina laying out various meat slices on a stone table for us.

We're _Pokemon_, Reina. We don't eat on _tables_. I snorted, and grabbed one of the chunks of meat off the stone makeshift table and began happily ripping it apart.

Charizard and Drissor eyed me strangely.

WHAT?? I demanded. Gosh, it's amazing what being human-tamed can do to a Pokemon's natural manners!

Charizard and Drissor looked at each other, then shrugged and followed my lead, snatching off the meat and devouring it.

"You guys…. That's so rude. Where are your manners?" Reina asked, to no avail.

At home. Charizard replied.

Under my bed. Came Drissor's answer.

I never had any manners. I said boldly and proudly.

And that's just eating.

Hoooo boy. It was a roughhouse.

Riotaye landed nearby. Hey, sis. He said happily. I like your place here. Are you sure no humans will find us?

I ish poshitive. I said with a mouthful of meat. No onesh gonsha find ush here.

I thought the police already knew?

I swallowed, then grinned. They let us off, as long as we stay here and live as exiles.

Kind of cruel, isn't it? Riotaye asked, claiming the last chunk of meat remaining as his own.

Not really. I replied. They could've done worse.

The rest of the day continued regularly, with the promise of strange conflicts between Drissor and Charizard, and my long-winded conversations with my brother, Riotaye.

I wonder what happened with mom, dad, and our siblings. Riotaye sighed sadly. I'm hoping they're out there somewhere. It's a miracle I even managed to find you. Without that trainer, all of this never would've happened.

It's amazing what one guy can do. I sighed.

There was a long silence.

I miss mom. I whined. I miss everyone. Why did all of this have to happen?

Riotaye sighed. You know, Drissor told me he's _glad_ it all happened. Otherwise, he never would've met you.

I stared back at my brother. You weren't supposed to tell me that, were you? I asked suspiciously.

Riotaye looked at me with an evil grin. Nope! He said smiling. Just don't tell him, okay? I think he _fancies_ you.

Go figure… I groaned. Riotaye laughed.

If that's the case, then I-… I slowly understood the situation.

HELP ME!!! I screamed at Riotaye. I'm stuck in a triangle of lurve!

My brother laughed again. Deal with it. He smiled. I gave him a face of mock anger.

***********

Later that night, I was having a hard time thinking. Was it true? I asked myself. Sure we were the same age, but… I hadn't dreamed it would come this far….

Better not think about it. I murmured to myself. I started counting Mareeps jumping over the fence.

One…Two…Three… After I got to five-hundred fourty-nine Mareeps, I fell asleep.

Whoever said counting sheep doesn't work? It works fine.

Argh. This is going to have even more parts, it seems. Oh well. Poor me. As you can guess the Romance is coming in… See, I got an email from somebody who says that their friend thinks that Lasrea and Charizard are more than just friends, which gave me the triangle idea. Who will win? You all know it's going to be Drissor, right? I'm such a spoiler. *starts counting Mareeps* I wonder if it really does work…?


	6. Destiny

I awoke the next morning to a strong smell of smoke. Odd.

I peeked out over the edge of my little home. I saw Charizard down on the ground far below me, frying breakfast with his tail. Drissor and Riotaye were chatting casually, and Reina was training her other Pokemon, apparently Tauros, Raichu, Kadabra, and Vileplume. 

I flew down, yawning.

What's cooking? I asked. Everyone looked over at me.

"MY breakfast." Reina said smugly. When I looked devastated she laughed. "Just joking. That's sausage. We humans eat it, and I thought you guys would like to try it. Well, Drissor and Charizard have already tried it, since they've been traveling with me long enough… Riotaye? Lass?" 

I'll try it. I groaned, rubbing sand out of my eyes.

"Great." She said, and plopped down the strange meat-like stuff in front of us.

I took a bite. Not bad. 

"Woah, slow down." Reina said. "I have more."

Good. I murmured between bites. 

After finishing breakfast, Reina asked if we would mind going down to the side of the cliff for a while. She said something would be happening soon, and we wouldn't want to miss it.

We climbed over to the edge, then looked around.

I don't see anything. I said slowly.

"It won't happen for a while, but it's good to be early." Reina replied. "Charizard?"

Charizard was still struggling for a seat. There wasn't a lot of room on the jagged cliff platform that was sticking out.

"Come sit by me." Reina replied. I was already sitting next to her, so I scooted over to make room for 'Zard.

On my other side was Riotaye, and then Drissor. I was talking quietly with my brother. We still weren't used to seeing each other around after all these millions of years.

"Wait! All of you, look!" Said Reina. We all snapped our heads toward the sight in front of us.

Hundreds of Ledian and Ledyba appeared, Ledyba mostly, spreading clouds of sparkling pollen in the grass. It seemed to glitter in the sun.

Wow… I said, transfixed.

Neat… said Charizard.

Cool… Came Drissor.

Awesome… Murmured Riotaye.

While everyone else watched the Ledyba gather, I noticed a strange presence somehow. I don't really know how I knew… some feeling, that made me know that we were not alone. 

Do you feel a bit… odd… all of a sudden? I murmured to Riotaye.

Nope. He replied, barely paying attention to me.

I saw a strange shadow on the ground. Instantly I snapped my head up.

Up there, flying over the place, was the outline of a huge bird. Light of all colors seemed to trail after it. 

GUYS!!! I shouted. LOOK UP THERE!!!

Everyone looked in the direction I was looking.

Where? I don't see anything. Charizard said, confused.

Just the clouds. Riotaye agreed.

Don't you see that big bird? I asked.

"Are you serious?" Asked Reina. "Perhaps I should've told you…"

**********

We all gathered by Reina to hear what she had to say. We were in my home, since it was raining and none of my friends really liked the rain, Charizard in the least.

"Lasrea, tell us again, what did you see?" Asked Reina.

I saw a REALLY big bird. I said smugly. And it was colorful, and there were all these rainbows trailing behind it!

"An omen." Reina said immediately. 

Huh? We all demanded.

Reina started to explain. "Whenever someone sees Ho-oh during the time of when the morning Pokemon gather, it is a sign that something truly significant will happen to them, very soon."

That's it? I asked, slightly disappointed.

"None of us saw it." Reina said, pointing at all of the others. "It's a strange way nature works…"

I wasn't really sure what she meant…

A few nights later, things were really quite the same. No one was being that strange anymore, so I was assuming we could be happy again…

Until I got the news.

Officer Jenny came to that very valley, wanting to speak to Reina. We weren't allowed to hear their conversation.

After a while, Jen and Rei came out, smiling.

"Guys!" Reina yelled to us, a look of excitement upon her now-adventurous face.

Yeah? I asked.

Everyone else came over.

"We're allowed to go back into training!" Reina cried happily.

I stared blankly at her. "We- who- what-when-where-why-whaaa-?" I demanded.

Somehow she knew what I was thinking even without my senseless jibberish. 

"We're going back into training! We're no longer exiles!" Reina cried. "They brought our case up before the Pokemon League, and we're allowed to go back!"

That made my heart sink. I thought we could be happy here… No, we're going back on a journey.

Lass? What's wrong? Drissor asked.

I-I… I… Sort of… wished we could stay here… I muttered.

"You'll like it, Lasrea." Reina said, still giddy. "You'll get tons stronger! Maybe I'll train you to Level 100! How'd you like that?"

Being stronger. It wasn't on my wish list, but it sort of sounded appealing.

Reina's Pokemon were celebrating too. Riotaye and I stared at them.

"All of you, return!" Reina said before recalling everyone but me and my brother into our balls.

"You still don't like to be in a ball, right?" Reina asked me.

I think I can manage. I shuddered, recalling the incident last time. What if history repeated itself? I didn't think we'd get _another_ chance. 

"Sure?"

Yup.

I went back in that prison, but it seemed a lot better than when I first got in. Maybe I could get accustomed to it…. But…

I could hear Reina talking to Riotaye. Apparently she could only carry six Pokemon at a time, so he would go in a box temporarily. Rio was very opposed to the idea, but he gave in after a while.

Apparently Reina had beaten all of the gyms already, and was going onto the Elite Four.

I thought I'd never get out.

After a nice rest at the Pokemon Center, we entered the Plateau. Strangely enough, I wasn't called out to battle the first time. Or the second. I had to defeat a Hitmonlee on the third battle, and a Machamp, but that was no problem due to my part flying advantage. 

Next I battled a Murkrow, who I soundly defeated with Ancientpower, which I had just recently learned.

The final battle was the only one I really participated in, the only one where I made the whole difference. The only Pokemon left in Reina's party that had no fainted, besides me, was Charizard. Charizard had just barely managed to defeat Lance's Charizard, before fainting at the feet of Lance's last Pokemon.

I was the last Pokemon of Reina. It was one on one.

My opponent?

I was called out, but gasped soundly.

don't I remember you from somewhere? Taunted that voice which I knew too well. Oh, I see… You escaped from me, long ago. I killed your family. You never avenged them.

I stared into the eyes of that Pokemon. It was an Aerodactyl, the same one whose pack had caused my mom, dad, and siblings to meet their demise millions of years ago.

Instead of explaining to Lance and Reina what was going on, we planned to start the battle instantly.

After all these years, I finally had the opportunity to get back at him. He was older, stronger, and more experienced.

But, The force was with me. Yes, I watch too much TV nowadays. Reina says I need to stop watching Star Wars reruns. Oh? Sorry about that slight interruption. Anyway, here I was, pitted against the killer. The one I hated more than death. He was death.

This isn't over yet. I snarled at him.

I couldn't force myself to write mushy stuff on a perfectly sane day like today. Muahahahahahahahaha! Please click the little grey review button! See it? The nice, happy-looking button on the bottom of the screen. Don't resist the urge. Just click it!


	7. Decisions

"Aerodactyl, Ancientpower!" Lance commanded. The big Aerodactyl swooped down at me, releasing rocks in my path.

"Fly and evade!" Shouted Reina.

I flared my wings and boosted myself up. The Ancientpower attack skidded by harmlessly under me.

"Fly too!" Lance shouted.

The former pack leader flew up towards me. I saw over the years he had been getting older and was loosing a bit of his speed, while I had just been getting faster and faster. I grinned, and we led an aerial chase across the sky.

Both of us heard Lance and Reina shouting commands at us, but for now, we ignored them. This was something that had to be evened out, and if we did it right now it would all be over with.

I launched myself at the enemy, ready for a bite attack. He dodged it, and I clamped my jaws on that foul-tasting air. He did Bite too, but I was unable to dodge as I was still recovering from my bite attack missing.

It struck hard in my wing, and suddenly I found it hard to fly. Air kept leaking through small holes in my thin wings, although it was just skin so it didn't really hurt. 

After a few more consecutive blows, I was maneuvering quite clumsily in the air.

The Aerodactyl flew towards me, clearly the real Fly attack. He was aiming in such a way that striking me would push me down and smash into the ground, a blow which I knew I had not the strength to survive.

I used Agility and evaded the attack, barely. The other one looked up at me, impatient to get this job over with.

I decided to try something I had never before. My body began to glow, and flames were covering my entire body. But these were not orange flames, they were actually a bright blue, and soon I found myself launching towards the enemy.

I connected.

The Sky Attack I used may have a type disadvantage, but still, it was powerful. My enemy swerved around in the air for a second, dazed. Hee-hee, my chance. 

I flew at it, and bit down on his rocky hide. I let him go, and he fell towards the ground.

He crashed into it, then looked up at me in rage.

Time to finish this up… I murmured, and glaring at that ancient enemy, released my Ancientpower attack on him. 

And so Reina rushed over, asking why I didn't obey, but she didn't mind all that much I guess because she hugged me. I still won. I smiled, but what Reina didn't know was that I had fought more for revenge than victory over the league. Wow… That's original, isn't it? -_- Still, if someone kills your entire family, you'd feel like beating them up too. Heh… 

After a while, Reina healed her Pokemon, and was surrounded by a flock of reporters and young trainers.

"I saw your victory on TV! You were great!" Shouted one kid.

"So tell me, miss Reina, how does it feel to be a new league Champion?" Asked one of the reporters.

"Um, I guess it feels okay…" Reina said, obviously blushing at being on so many cameras. She was always kind of camera-shy. "But my Pokemon did all the work."

All the people finally realized the shiny Aerodactyl standing behind them. I tapped one of the reporters on the shoulder, and opened my jaws wide. The crowd screamed and ran away.

"Nice one, Lass." Reina laughed. I nodded. "Maybe my other Pokemon would enjoy getting out for a while!"

Out of the balls came Charizard, Drissor, Tauros, Vileplume, and Kadabra. She had sent the rest away in the boxes.

"All of you are hall-of-famers now!" Reina told them. Drissor and Charizard stared at me, knowing I was the one who did it at the end, and before I knew it I was being swarmed with questions and congratulations.

Can we go home now? I asked after the talking cleared. Reina laughed.

"We can go to my home. You can go to yours." She told me. "Tauros, Vileplume, and Kadabra are coming with me. Charizard, you and Drissor can go with Lass if you'd like."

'Zard and Driss nodded enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes.

What about Riotaye? I demanded.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot! I'll release him." Reina went prodding along in her backpack and took out a small pocket-device.

"This is a pokedex." She told us. "This is what I used to find out what level and everything you were." The Pokedex rang out an automatic voice.

"Pokemon Box 3 activated. What do you wish to do?" 

"Release Pokemon Riotaye: Aerodactyl." Reina commanded. 

"Are you sure?" asked the 'Dex.

"yes." Reina replied.

"Pokemon released." A ball appeared in Reina's hand and Riotaye came out, looking around in confusion.

Woah. He said. D'ja win?

"Yes, we did." Reina said happily. "Now you're welcome to go back with Lass and live in the Forbidden Mountain near Ecruteak."

Sure! He replied, and I spread my wings. 

"I'll come down and see you tomorrow morning." Reina said nervously, as if there was something on her mind. 

Sure thing. 

"G'bye."

Drissor and Charizard trailed behind me as I flew off into the mountains.

*********

As soon as we set foot at my cave, where we planned to talk, Charizard interrupted me.

Lass, there's something Reina wants to tell you. He said sadly. She's succeeded in her dream in becoming a Pokemon Master, now all she wants to do is settle down and have a family of her own.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

She's going to live somewhere far away. Charizard replied. In Vermillion, I think. She always wanted to live there.

And… What will happen to you? I asked quietly.

Reina gave us a decision. She'd prefer it if she had a little bit of Pokemon company. One of us can stay with her if we'd like, and the other five live in the wild, and be free.

Go on. I replied.

Drissor and I have been talking. Charizard told me. One of us will stay with you, and the other one will live with Reina. She's growing up, after all. When she first caught you she was eighteen. Now she's older.

I gulped. Which one of you is staying…?

Next came the answer I wished would never come: We want you to decide.

I sweated. Me? Decide? Is this what seeing that big phoenix… Ho-oh, was it… in the sky meant? 

But… I began to protest.

please. Drissor muttered. 

I lay down on the floor of my cave, and motioned for the two to leave. I wanted to think about this, think whatever it was that made me deserve this. One of my friends leaving, my trainer leaving, and to make matters worse, I had to choose who I would lose. 


	8. Scheming

Belonging to a Pokemon Master is a lot harder than it sounds. Sigh… Who to choose…?

This was childish. What gave them the thought that I was the one worthy of deciding? What did I ever do that made it clear?

Riotaye, I just don't know! I shouted at my brother sadly. Riotaye looked at me in sympathy.

They want you to choose, it's your decision. He said. Really Lassie, I don't know why you had to call me over…

I have to think. I interrupted.

That's quite clear. He responded. Tell them you need a lot more time. Get to know each of them a little more. Believe me, it'll be a big help. He hopped on out of my cave, seemingly eager to get away.

Brothers… I muttered to myself. I turned my head another way. The sight that greeted me totally blew out my senses.

I saw Drissor sitting perched on a cliff edge in the distance. I could barely see him, even with my good eyesight.

Sitting next to him was a Charizard, apparently. And it wasn't the one I was used to.

__

What's with all the Charizards and Aerodactyls? I asked myself.

At that moment, Reina dropped in. She looked pleased.

"I brought over my Charizard's sister today!" She panted. "Thought you needed another girl to talk to!"

Your Charizard has a sister? I demanded.

"Yeah! I don't know where she is now, though…" Reina thought nervously. "By the way, have you seen Drissor?"

I looked out again, not wanting to believe my eyes, and completely ignoring the human in front of me. Indeed, that Charizard's sister and Drissor were acting quite flirtatiously. 

I felt a strange lump in my throat. Reina looked at me oddly. 

"Is something the matter?" She asked. 

I shook my head violently, although to my great surprise I was having difficulty even talking anymore.

N-no, I'm fine. I lied. Reina shrugged.

But I still felt terrible. Reina noticed my unhappiness and decided to leave for a while.

I spread my wings and sailed over to the Charizard-ette and Drissor. They were just talking, and from a distance I heard every word. 

I've never really been in love before. Drissor was saying. 

Well, you keep talking about that other blue Aerodactyl. The way you go on and on about her… The Char sighed.

That's Lasrea. Drissor replied. We like to call her Lass, sometimes Lassie.

And who is this? I demanded.

Drissor and the Char-girl turned around and saw me hovering inches behind them, my wings not making a sound.

Lass! I didn't see you there… Drissor's voice trailed off at the end. His entire face was bright-red, and the Charizard just looked angry.

Who is that? I asked, pointing to the Charizard.

That's Chaura. Drissor replied after a while. Charizard's sister. Did Reina tell you?

Yes, as a matter of fact, she did. I snapped. Hope you're happy with your new girlfriend, after all, you'll be stuck with her a while. Tears were building up in my eyes, so I jerked my head away and flew off by myself.

********

I saw my reflection in the crystal-clear water. The waterfalls cascaded down the rocks, just as I kept crying, wondering why I had never seen myself cry before.

I had not cried when my family had died. My parents, although they were kind, had taught me that tears were for the weak, and being weak was something Aerodactyls were not. 

Tears did not comfort me in any way. I did not see why I needed them. They were pointless, and stupid. I went into a fit and plunged my wing into the shallow pool, splashing water everywhere.

I don't want to live. I cried. Why did they bring me back? As if I could ever be happy here. My anger flooded back. I started blaming everyone I knew. Most of all, I blamed the scientists. For agreeing to turn my stupid fossil back into a living creature, as if it would make a difference. I blamed Reina, myself, and that Charizard's idiot sister.

Lass? I knew that voice.

Charizard stepped out from behind the trees and sat beside me.

I'm sorry about what happened earlier. He said. I knew bringing Chaura here wasn't the best idea. I saw right through what he was saying. So what did he do? He brought Chaura here, probably asking her to take care of Drissor, leaving me with…?

Charizard.

Oh no.

Listen, why don't you Charizards just go away! I shouted. Charizard didn't seem surprised at my outburst, since I wasn't in the best of moods.

But his eyes did get more sincere. 

I'm sorry. He said one last time, and walked away.

I watched him go with sad eyes. I sighed, and dipped my tail in the water, then back out again. 

*************

Later that night, I was about to fall asleep. It had grown dark. I had my eyes open long enough to see a bit of light flames fly past me; and then all was dark again. Curious, I peeked my head out to see Charizard and Chaura flying together, talking in hushed voices. I gave a slight grin. Flying silently was one of my talents, not to mention I was a great eavesdropper. 

I flew out of my cave, careful to make my wings hit the wind so delicately so they made not a sound. I swooped down low, so anyone who'd look down and see me from above wouldn't see my form against the dark forest below us. 

I had really good hearing compared to most other Pokemon, so I could hear a little of what the Chars were saying.

Shouldn't you hurry up? Asked Chaura. That Aerodactyl's giving me a headache.

You mean Drissor? Charizard asked. Don't worry. I'll get Lass to notice me soon enough.

Well please do it faster! Chaura whined. At first I grinned in realization, then frowned in anger. I was right.

Well… I'm not sure this is such a good idea anymore. Charizard sighed. I feel really bad about doing this, like maybe we weren't supposed to…

It was your idea. Chaura replied. Do you want to get the girl or not? You're never going to do it with that other Aerodactyl around.

I suppose you're right. Charizard responded. I stopped immediately, letting the Charizards above me fly past so I could not hear their voices. I already knew enough.

**********

A/N: That was a S-H-O-R-T C-H-A-P-T-E-R!!!! I'm working on so much other stuff, so it may not be updated again for a long time. 


	9. Traitor

I sighed as I stared out the cave entrance. Drissor was following Chaura giddily, looking a little too happy. Chaura was scowling at him, but Drissor couldn't see her face.

I had just totally given up. Nothing was working.

I spread my wings and sailed out the cave exit, trying not to pay too much attention to Chaura and Drissor. I decided to go out for a long flight, maybe see a bit more of the world.

I only told Reina where I was going, since I felt she was the only one I could trust, that plus I couldn't find Riotaye anywhere.

I soared high above the clouds, and for a while my sadness had turned into complete joy, as I propelled myself through the mist towards the golden-lighted sun.

It was very bright outside, although it was really quite early in the morning. I decided to eat breakfast when I got back, I was no where near hungry. 

"Speeeeeeaaaaarooooowwwwwww!!!" Came a cry. 

I looked down, and saw a tiny bird Pokemon being smothered in a wild Magmar's flames. Apparently the Magmar wanted breakfast too, and needed to hunt. I noticed a few Magbys over by a volcano, which wasn't that uncommon in the valley where I lived. 

It was then I saw a shadow on the floor of the valley. I looked up, and saw a Fearow circling above, giving wailing cries. Apparently that Spearow that was being burnt to a crisp was her son.

I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I knew I found myself hurling down towards the Magmar.

The firey Pokemon looked up at me in surprise, as I clutched the smoking Spearow in my talons in mid-air.

I looked down at it. It looked surprisingly tasty, but I couldn't let my instincts get ahead of myself. I usually only ate Pokemon I saw that looked like they didn't have any family around.

The fearow flew down at me, worried. The Magmar shouted mean things up at me, but wasn't about to blow flames. One tiny stolen snack wasn't much. Eventually the Magmar and its children walked away from us, sighing.

Oh my. The Fearow gasped when she saw her son, still smoking. It was still alive, but wouldn't last much longer without help. Thank you for rescuing my son, but I think he still needs help! She gasped.

Don't worry. Follow me. I replied, and sped off. The Fearow flew after me, in tears.

I was gasping for air when I reached Reina. At first she was confused, then startled.

"Lasrea, what the-" She saw the baby Spearow, and the Fearow that was far behind, struggling to get to where we were. 

It needs help. I said immediately. Reina nodded.

"I won't ask." She said. "This little one needs medical attention immediately. Let's go." Then she winced. "I wish Charizard, or Drissor, or Chaura were here… Lass, would you mind if I-"

I was exhausted, but I agreed. Get on. I replied. Reina jumped on my back with the tiny Spearow in her arms, and I flew off the ground and towards Ecruteak City as fast as I could. The Fearow looked very tired, but followed us anyway.

By the time we reached the center, I flopped down on the ground, breathing very heavily. The Fearow landed beside me minutes later, in a similar state. We were both worn out. Reina ran into the Pokemon Center.

We watched the doors close, and as they did, we looked at each other. Everyone around the center was staring at us. 

Despite our energy, we quickly dashed up onto the roof of the Pokemon Center, where people couldn't see us as good. We were able to peek through the windows by sticking our heads down, although it was a bit frightening to some of the unfortunate patients we saw to see us staring at them.

I couldn't find Reina or the Spearow anywhere, so I decided perhaps I should go back to the valley to kill some time. I opened my wings and sailed off into the distance, leaving the Fearow to wait in silence on the roof.

Not much longer, I landed on a branch by my cave, sighing.

Lass? I heard my brother call. I looked up and saw Riotaye hovering in the air above me. I nodded, and he perched on the branch next to me.

Where's Drissor? I asked out of curiosity. Something about this whole deal scared me…

Down by the lake with Chaura. He replied casually. At that moment, Chaura came gliding back, as if on cue. She was murmuring something to herself, but gave a happy wave when she saw us. She noticed I was glaring at her.

Hello there, Riotaye. She said cheerfully, casting a smirk at me. I continued staring at her angrily.

Why isn't Drissor with you? Riotaye asked.

He decided to stay a little longer. Chaura replied casually. But I can tell when someone's lying. Her voice rang with deceit.

I launched myself off the large tree branch and towards the direction Chaura had left from. I knew that at the very worst, Chaura could have tried to get rid of Drissor when none of us were around. I could just sense it. 

When I got to the lake, I looked around. It was too quiet…. So quiet it was scary. 

I flew down next to the lake and investigated, plus the fact I was really thirsty, so I lowered my head to get a drink when I saw the color of the water.

It was red. I looked up slowly. It was then I realized something I had missed before. I saw an Aerodactyl, its head in the water. It was Drissor, no doubt.

I rushed over in panic. His entire head had just fallen in the water, and he wasn't moving.

I quickly stuck his head back on land. Lucky for me he was still alive. If I had gotten here any later…

Now I was really mad. That double-crossing no-good Chaura, I don't understand how she could do such a thing…

Drissor! I shouted. Wake up! Oh, when I get my hands on that foul, dirty stuck-up Charizard girl… I stopped myself. I was saying that out loud, what if he heard me?

Drissor's POV

…foul, dirty, stuck-up Charizard girl… I heard the words. I recognized the attitude and voice immediately. I regained consciousness, but kept my eyes shut, just for the fun of it.

Oh great… She could've done something terrible… The slime ball… But if she was just going to keep on insulting Chaura, I guess there was no point…

When I get Reina, that dirty flame-breath is going to be in a heck of a lot of trouble! Yup. I decided it was time to wake up. 

I never thought Chaura would do what she did. It really surprised me. I knew now that Lasrea really never would've done that to me… In fact, who was the one trying to get me to come to my senses again? 

My life's been really stressful lately. It's bad enough Charizard is even around, but he has a sister. Thanks to his sister, I have a huge cut down my wing, and a few punctured areas of skin. It hurt so terribly bad… I winced at the pain. 

Charizard and Chaura had tricked me. I know that now. I can recall vividly in such detail, what happened less than half an hour ago…

__

Listen, you freak. Chaura had said. I recalled the tone in her voice, and how she glared at me I'll never forget. I honestly thought that Charizard had a lovely sister, and she'd never do such a thing… I was a fool to trust her.

Yet even when Lasrea knows I've betrayed her, she was the one who came to save me. Why?

I don't like you. You think I ever had? Charizard, my brother, only wanted this sick relationship to begin with just so he could get that other Aerodactyl girl. But now that I've told you everything, Charizard and I agreed that perhaps it would be best if you never came into this world. 

And then she attacked me. I was too stunned to react. I never thought that such a girl could put up such a fight… But now I'm kind of wishing Chaura had just killed me and gotten it over with. She thought she had killed me, but Aerodactyls are tougher than they appear. 

Because now I am alive. Lasrea knows I'm a traitor, and now she probably hates me. Riotaye probably hates me too, after all the grief I know Lass's been through. Charizard has always hated me. Same thing with Chaura.

I just had no one to trust anymore…

I opened my eyes. About time! Lass muttered. I'm afraid Reina's not here. She's taking care of an injured Spearow I found.

I nodded. Although you probably need help. she murmured again. Do you think you can fly?

I lifted my wings, but a pain flared up in them and they fell right back down again.

Oh well. She replied. I guess I'll have to go get help myself then. I didn't really want her to go, but… Would she really get help? After all I've done, I wouldn't be surprised if someone just let me to die.

She looked exhausted, as if she had been flying long distances quite a lot already today. Great. Yet another way I was ruining her day. I hated myself. 

I must've taken more blows then I felt, because before I knew it I was blacking out again. My last thought on my mind before my senses went out…

__

I really don't care whether I live or die at this point. Everyone hates me, including myself. What's the point?

Lasrea's POV

It looked like he lost consciousness again. I knew I had to hurry, despite my aching muscles which pleaded me to stop and get some freaking rest. But I knew I had to go.

Of course I was mad at Drissor… But… Not as much as I probably should've been. He was tricked, then attacked, and hating him would definitely be the wrong thing to do. 

__

Come on, Lasrea. Get a grip and go faster! I told myself, but my wings were just not obeying. 

__

This is just not my day.


	10. Confessions

By the time I got to the Pokemon Center, my muscles felt like they were going to explode. Argh… Pain… Oh yes.

I stumbled in the center, growling grumpily at anyone who stared at me too long. I walked to the counter, and tried to get Nurse Joy to come.

"You're that Aerodactyl of the new Pokemon Master, right?" Nurse Joy asked. I nodded impatiently, then started shouting in my language what I wanted.

Chansey came over and began to translate the message to Joy.

"Really?" Joy asked me. I nodded.

"Chansey! We're going to need an ambulance!" The Nurse shouted into one of the speakers. "In the meantime, you look tired. There's an empty room in there somewhere marked 24B. You can rest in there." Joy said in a hurried tone to me.

I muttered a thanks in Aero-ese and strutted back to find somewhere to rest.

21A…21B…21C…

__

I really hope it's not too late…

22A…22B….

__

But then again, scientists resurrected him once, can't they do it again?

22C… 23A…23B….

__

But there won't be any fossils left if he dies this time…

23C… 24A…

__

I'd rather not think about that. Now I should find somewhere to rest.

24B. This is the place.

I walked in as well as I could, then flopped down on the "bed". It was soft, and way too gentle. I hated it immediately. But it was the only thing there was…

I lay my head down on the large, fwuffy pillow, and drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Chan-see!" 

I looked up wearily from my dreamless nap to see Chansey hovering over me.

What is it? I demanded groggily.

The door swung open. Reina came in with a tiny Spearow perched on her shoulder, bandages covering its middle. Trailing behind her was…

Drissor! I shouted excitedly.

He looked at me, confused. Don't you hate me, after all that's happened? He asked. 

Why would I hate you? I asked. Chaura tricked you. You thought I rejected you, so you went after her. She attacked you, and you almost died. You expect me to be _mad_?

He seemed to let that seep in for a while. …Yes. He said.

I gave him a stern face. That's right, I _am_ mad. But I don't hate you. I turned to the Spearow. And I'm glad you're okay, too. I grinned. But as soon as it started chirping happily, I felt guilt weigh me down to the floor. If the Spearow had not been being attacked by the Magmar, I most likely would've eaten it without giving it a second thought. Perhaps I should give up hunting… But then again, what was I supposed to do, become a vegetarian? 

That was definitely not my idea of fun. I shuddered at the very thought.

"Oh, Lass." Reina interrupted. "There's someone outside who wants to talk to you." 

She winked at me, and I stood there, wondering. 

I walked out of the room, through the halls, and out the door to the Center. 

H-hello? I asked. 

Oh? Oh my! There you are! The Fearow came up, panting. Thank you so much for rescuing my son! I never had the chance to truly thank you! 

Don't mention it. I smiled. I'm glad I could help.

I'm afraid I don't have much… She said nervously. B-but you really should have this, as a token of my gratitude.

It was then I realized the Fearow had a bandana wrapped around her neck. She pried it open with her beak, then took out a transparent black stone. I gaped at it, wide-eyed. It was beautiful…

It's the only thing left of my old trainer, the one who gave me this bandana. She said sadly. But if I had lost my son, I wouldn't have had a reason to live anymore. His father died in the fire too…

What fire? I asked. 

Several years ago, maybe six or seven… She started. My trainer and my mate were flying around a burning building, trying to save a few Pokemon from the blaze. I stayed at a distance. I was banned from action, since I was carrying our son at the moment. He wasn't laid yet. She paused. My trainer… And my mate… They failed to save the few Pokemon from the fire. They were killed themselves, and the only thing that was found of them after the rains had come and washed out the fire was this Moon Stone my owner was carrying in his pack at the time. She clutched the Moon Stone in her talons, and dropped it before my feet. I stared after her, blinking hard. I rubbed my eyes with my claws, then shook my head.

This is a wonderful thing. I said. But it is far more important to you than it will ever be to me. I handed it back to her.

No, please keep it. She said. 

I can't accept that! I growled. I hadn't meant to. I lightened up the tone in my voice. I know what it's like… I lost my family too. I was resurrected in this time zone, and all I know that's left of my family is my brother, who was also brought back. I can understand how important it is to lose someone. 

She finally nodded and placed the stone back in the bandana. I'm Shiroa. She said. If you ever need anything, anything at all, I'm in the cave closest to the tallest waterfall in the Forbidden Mountains near Ecruteak. She smiled. Now my son and I have to be going. Thanks again! She opened her wings, and grabbed the Spearow (who had just hopped outside) in her beak. 

I watched her go with a feeling of decent satisfaction.

"Ready to go?" Reina asked, sticking her head out from the door of the center.

I turned back to her. Yeah. I agreed.

"Okay then. Come on, Drissor."

****************

I was still a little tired, but I had tons more energy after that little nap.

You gonna be okay, Driss? I asked the Aerodactyl behind me.

I'm fine. He replied blankly, staring out into the sky ahead.

I turned my head towards the mountains, where I was positive I could see a faint outline of Shiroa sailing past the mountaintops. 

I directed my gaze forward once again, to where we were going.

"You guys hang around. I'll get breakfast, 'kay?" Reina asked from atop Drissor's back.

But don't I have to come too? Drissor whined.

"Nah, I'll just go find Charizard… Or Chaura… Whichever one I see first." She scanned the area, sighing. "I don't see either of them. This is just great."

Drissor and I glanced at each other, then gave Reina a pitying look, for we saw the Charizard siblings sailing towards us clear as day. (Humans must have really bad eyesight!)

Reina, they're coming towards us now. I said.

"Oh! Well in that case… Charizard!" Reina shouted over the sound of the high winds.

The orange dragon Pokemon flew over, balancing itself in the air as Reina spoke to it.

"Are you or Chaura free right now? We're going to go get breakfast." She asked.

Chaura is. Charizard replied. The other Charizard flew past, flying right below Drissor.

"You expect me to jump?" Reina asked, wide-eyed.

We eyed her curiously.

"Well… okay…" She leaped off of Drissor's back and tumbled onto Chaura's.

"That's gonna hurt tomorrow…" I heard her mutter.

Come on Lasrea, Drissor, let's go. Charizard mumbled, flying towards a small cave in the cliff similar to where I slept at night, except it was a lot smaller.

Why are we stopping here? I asked.

I have some… confessions… to make… and I prefer we'd be alone. Charizard stuttered. 

Drissor gave him a suspicious gaze, but Charizard shrugged it off. You should be in there too. I don't mind.

Drissor and I looked at each other again, shrugging, then we followed after Charizard quickly.

We stumbled into the small cave. Drissor and I sat at one side, Charizard on the other.

Well? I asked.

Umm… Well… He began. First of all, Lass, Chaura tricked Drissor. I told her to. It was part of a plan.

I know. I snapped coldly. I heard you talking.

He seemed a bit taken aback. Then he stopped talking and looked out the opening to the cave. Then… You already know everything… 

Can someone please tell me what you're talking about? Drissor asked desperately.

I immediately filled him in on what was going on. Charizard sat quietly, wincing as I said certain parts of the plan.

And just to think, I thought Chaura just hated me from the start. It was your idea. Drissor muttered.

My sister never liked you in the slightest. Charizard mumbled to him. It was all part of… It was a plot… 

All three of us sat there in silence for a long time. The minutes passed like hours. 

Drissor! Lasrea! Charizard! Breakfast's ready! At LONG last. Such a long day and we had yet to eat. My stomach was very upset with me.

Coming! I plunged down from the cave, putting the memories of our little talk behind me… for now. Food comes first. 


	11. Discoveries

-EXCEEDINGLY LAME POKéJOKE OF THE DAY-

Farla's Legendary bird POV stories inspired me to catch an Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Ho-oh, Lugia, and Mewtwo. I trained em all to L100. I named the Articuno Icewings, the Zapdos Sparkwings, the Moltres Flamewings, the Lugia Oceanwings, and the Ho-oh Colorwings. What about the Mewtwo? I named it **_Knowings!_** (bad joke music plays.) Get it? Knowings? No wings? Eh-heh…(sweats)

Wow… How lame…

A/N: This chapter contains mushiness. PyroVulpix, if you are reading this, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 'Nuff said.

~NO ONE IN PARTICULAR'S POV (NOT anyone we know)~

__

So, what was that big Pokemon? Kalsah asked.

That was the Legendary Pokemon Ho-oh. Arviesa replied. It's always been an illusion to most… But sometimes it can be seen flying through the skies, like it does all the time…

Why was it so… colorful?

It's called the phoenix of rainbows by our kind for a reason, Kalsy. Arviesa mumbled. She looked around, unaware of the strange existence that seemed the dominate the air around her. Perhaps the legendary Pokemon itself was flying over the cave at that very moment… Of course, that would be highly unlikely…

Ah, here come Lasrea and Riotaye- and look at the size of those Tauros! Arviesa interrupted, rousing her son from his thoughts. We'd better eat fast while it's still fresh.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~Lasrea's POV~

"I'm leaving for Vermillion in a week."

Already? I couldn't believe it…

"The SS. Anne is coming along by then, and I don't want to miss my chance. It only comes once every year, you know." Reina tried to say this as casually as she could, but I knew that she was troubled.

"I'm thinking… Maybe I should just leave you all here." Reina sighed. "I've achieved my greatest dream- and you helped me get there. You all deserve your freedom now."

I nodded warily. I could never leave my home in Ecruteak now… It had become sort of like a second birthplace to me, if you know what I mean… But… If Reina left, what would become of us…?

"I guess I'll just release all of my Pokemon. When someone gives up training, that's considered the right thing to do." She sighed, but it was in happiness. She was one lucky human… 

***********

Loosing your trainer? Shiroa questioned. That sounds hard, hun'. 

You've lost yours too. I replied. I figured you would know what it feels like. 

I do, how I do. She sighed. But- not in the same way…

I know, I know.

Well, don't you worry, dear. She assured me. I'm sure she'll come for visits and all that merry stuff. It's not like she's _gone_. 

I was regretting coming to see her… Why remind her of her haunting past? Why of all people did I have to bug Shiroa about this, after all she's been through? I thanked her, and warily flew out the exit of her home. Her son was asleep after all, and I didn't want to wake him.

I flew back without much difficulty. I decided to go get a drink at the lake, since I was really thirsty. 

As soon as I arrived at the pond, I plunged my head down deep in the cool, icy-blue waters, and drank heavily.

I lifted my head out, satisfied, and was about to take off when-

Sorry, Sterala, I gotta head home. A familiar voice… But… My little sister's probably looking for me.

Well, all right. See ya tomorrow, I guess? Huh????

Yup. Bye!

Bye!

I looked around, trying to find the source of the voices. I looked up, and saw my brother Riotaye flying off accompanied by some bird thingy.

I strained my eyes, then although I knew it would get me in some form of trouble, flew up there to join them.

RIOTAYE! I shouted. Riotaye stared at me. 

Lass? How'd…? He stuttered.

Oh, hi, you must be Lasrea! Said the bird thing. Your bro told me 'bout you. I'm Sterala.

HUH? Was all I could say.

She's my friend. Riotaye said quickly. I eyed him suspiciously.

What kind of Pokemon is she, exactly? I asked.

I'm a Skarmory. Sterala giggled. Well, I better get going, too. My mom wants me home. She waved as well as she good with that stiff wing, then flew off.

Sorry to fly in on you and your little _girlfriend_, Riotaye. I grinned, now able to mock him to my hearts content since Sterala was gone. I put very heavy enunciation on the word "girlfriend", by the way. (evil smirk) 

Riotaye gave me a tired look. Sisters. He groaned. 

Brothers. I rolled my eyes, and he tackled me playfully in the air. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

We reached Charizard's lair, a red-hot inferno near the volcano. Charizard had called us over earlier.

You too? we asked, dumbfounded.

Yup. He replied, smirking. Chaura and I are going to leave for the Charicific Valley tomorrow. We should get in easily, being the Chars of one of the top trainers. 

Charizard too? Oh well… Drissor won't miss him that much.

We're getting ready right now, since it's going to be a long journey. Chaura added from in the corner, stuffing food into Reina's old backpack.

I giggled at the thought of a Charizard with a backpack on, and everyone else glanced at me temporarily. 

With Reina, Chaura, and Charizard leaving… Only Riotaye and Drissor are left… 

I wonder if Drissor already knew? Regardless, I wanted to have a little talk… 

After a very, very short conversation with the 'Zards (Didn't really want to stick around, especially after all they've done) I flew off to go find Drissor. I told Riotaye I would meet up with him later. Go figure. Perhaps he's going to go think about his little girlfriend… 

I flew around for a vast reminder of the day, but Drissor was no where in sight.

Wonder where he could be…I muttered quietly to myself. Though it was a large valley, and he could be anywhere. 

I perched high atop my favorite cliffside, and hung my head low. The moon shone high and bright in the star speckled sky, such a beautiful night…

It's beautiful. Huh? Who was-

I looked around, and jumped back a few feet. Drissor was far below me on the left side, but he was there. 

I was going to reply, thinking he already knew of my presence, but he started again before I could start to say anything.

~Drissor's POV~

Childish beliefs, they always said. I always used to come out below the stars and consult my problems with them, hoping that perhaps the legends were true, and that they did indeed listen… But I was certain that even if the stars couldn't hear me, it would help me relax. I needed someone to talk about it with. Heck, I had no one left. Reina's leaving in a few days, Charizard and Chaura have always hated me from the start, and Lasrea thinks I'm a traitor. Go figure… I never deserved her, anyway…

She was a shiny, specially-colored, and such a beautiful shade of blue at that. Her colors always remind me of the clouds, another reason I took such a liking to her. When I was young I loved to play in the sky up in the clouds all day long… But it's useless to think about her that way, or any other thing from my childhood. It's all in the past. Even if Lasrea ever did like me… well… not that she did… or even a teency-weencie little bit, it's all gone now, all in the past. I thought maybe I would have a better chance with Chaura, and now I know all hope is gone. I know Lasrea's got a rough personality at first glance, but deep down she's the kindest Aerodactyl I've ever met. My parents never really cared about me; sometimes I was even afraid they'd eat me, if they got hungry enough. But no, they weren't that cruel. 

It's beautiful, I sighed happily. But… Not as beautiful as her…

My mind trailed off as I stared up longingly at the sky.

Perhaps I'll go talk to Riotaye tomorrow. I muttered to myself. He could make me feel better.

I looked back up at the glittering stars. If I tell her… how I feel… How much I… I… I love her… I'm afraid she'll really hate me. My eyes dampened, and I felt myself begin to stutter over my words. The stars twinkled none different from when I first saw them. Did they really listen… I needed someone to talk to…

N-never in a million years would I hate you for feeling that way. I snapped my head around, and saw the girl which I spoke of lingering over my head, extending her beautiful wings and staring down at me with a soft expression.

L-Lasrea…? I asked, stunned.

It's not your fault about Chaura. She said quietly. She flew down next to me, and landed right by my side. I stared at her, not quite believing this was happening.

B-but… I… Did you… I stuttered. My entire face must be red by now. I tried to hide it, but she noticed, I could tell… 

We Aerodactyls don't love just like humans do. Lasrea started, with a glance towards the human world out to the left. But I can understand exactly the way you feel because… She paused for a long time, as if thinking over her words carefully. I-I feel the same way… 

No… No… This isn't happening! Is it? …Yes… Yes… It is… She does feel that way… OH YEAH!

__

Perhaps I can give life another chance… I thought as I looked out past the stars and smiled back at them. 

~Riotaye's POV~

I peeked out past my home, and smiled upon my sister and my best friend talking quietly side by side. I knew they would get together sometime or another… Now I suppose that's how it's supposed to be. They deserved one another, and looking at them down there made me feel all joyous inside…

Back to what I had been thinking about, for some time now. Perhaps I should tell them tomorrow… No, should I tell them?

Sterala gazed at me with a happy expression, but then winced in pain as she shifted from one foot to the other.

Are we ready to tell just yet? I mumbled to her.

No, not yet. She sighed. It's already enough stress as it works up. 

I respected her wishes gladly, and nuzzled her the best I could with my snout. 

I also wondered how Lasrea would feel about suddenly becoming an aunt to the litter of Skarmorys Sterala and I had been expecting for about a month. 

A/N: SUSSPEEENSSSEEEE… NOT. Sorry about the HUGE delay. This chapter took for-evv-errrrr!!! I wrote it in about half a page at a time, and it's still not very long. (frowns) But don't worry, the next chapter won't take nearly as long as this one. And it will probably be longer, too. What I don't like about this chapter is that Lass finds out about Riotaye's "girlfriend" a month after… well… you know. But oh well, you never know. Oh, and don't ask about the stuff in italics at the beginning. I have an idea for that. 


	12. Closing

A/N: Well, I am continuing this AFTER SUCH A DARN LONG TIME! I is so sorry, especially Ein 207, who sent moi all those nice emails 'bout it! ^_^ Thanks for everyone else who reviewed! You're all too kind! (gets hit in the head with a rock) Ow. Fine, I'll write now and stop making the Author's Notes so darn long…

~Lasrea's POV, as usual~

Karalyn, stop making so much noise! I complained as I watched the young Aerodactyl screaming wildly outside, playing with her cousin and best friend, Flauna, a Skarmory.

My long time mate, Drissor, watched the scene from the cave entrance.

Ah, let'm fool off, Lassie. He sighed, grinning.

But they're giving me a migrane… I moaned, then decided to go along with Driss and watched the two play together outside.

Riotaye and Sterala soared by overhead, and I gave them a slight wave. 

Hey sis! How are you and Drissor coming along? Riotaye asked cheerily, flaring his wings and landing nearby.

Riotaye, stop it with all the motion. I whined. You know I'm expectant.

I think Karalyn's just joyous at having a new brother or sister. Riotaye explained. We should know. Before Flauna and the twins were born, Irianda kept complaining about being lonely.

I nodded, knowing the story about Riotaye and Sterala's first-hatched daughter, Irianda. She was mighty annoying during those days when she had no one to play with.

But hey, look on the bright side. Aerodactyls… He looked at Sterala. And Skarmories… Don't suffer nearly as much labor during birth as most Pokemon do because of their tough armor.

Gee, thanks. I muttered dryly. You don't have to worry about it, you're a _boy_.

I can't change that. He said happily. But being male isn't all perfect either you know…

Please, stop arguing before this conversation becomes inappropriate…Especially around the children! Sterala scolded us both. 

Riotaye and I looked at each other. We weren't going to let it go that far. I interjected.

Yeah. Riotaye agreed.

Still, It'd be disrespectful to let Kara or Flaun see you arguing like this. Usually parents want to make a _good_ impression by _not_ arguing… The Skarmory continued.

Sterie, must you be so overprotective of everything? Riotaye asked.

I'm only doing my job. Sterala teased. I believe I'm the only one here who's capable of remembering their age.

Riiiight. Riotaye laughed, only to receive a warning gaze from his mate. He gulped.

Well, we'd better get going. Nice seeing you, Lasrea. Sterala concluded. Flauna! Tell Karalyn good bye! We're going home now!

Buy, Karalyn! Flauna waved, and followed her parents home.

Karalyn? Be a good Aero-girl and go fetch some Tauros for dinner, okay? I asked her.

Yes, mom.

~*~*~*~*~*~

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sound of my daughter's wings. I took one look at the Tauros she clutched in her talons, and swooned.

Well, Kara girl, you've really outdone yourself this time! I smiled, and took the heavy beast from my exhausted daughter. 

You know how hard it was dragging that thing back here? Came the response. I paid her no mind. DRISSOR! Kara's back with dinner!

Coming! Drissor sailed down into the cave from his perch high above, the same one in fact which we had admitted our feelings some 14 years ago.

I eagerly plunged into the food, but I froze soon after:

Mom, what's that big colorful bird up there?

I looked toward the sky, but saw nothing.

What do you mean? I asked. She couldn't have seen Ho-oh, could she?

well, it's big, and pretty, and it's flying on a rainbow. My daughter sounded almost like she was in a trance.

Well dear… I began, but paused. I'll tell you later.

~*~*~*~*~

Oh mom! 

Yes, Kara? I asked. I sailed over to her, only to see her standing before a young male Charmander. I didn't really like the Char-family all that much, so I was uneasy.

Mom, I found this Charmander! He's nice! Can I be friends with him? Kara chirped.

Who said you have to ask me? I challenged playfully. Of course you may, Karalyn.

Suddenly I caught a glimpse of a shadowed figure standing near the old volcano where Charizard and his sister used to live. I looked into the sky, and saw a similar one drift down to join the original one.

They're back… I murmured. Karalyn looked at me in question.

don't mind me, dearie. I assured her, but continued gazing worriedly at the figures near the volcano.

Karalyn, fly home. Go to Drissor. There's something I need to do.

My daughter, with a questioning look to me, obeyed and flew back to our cave. When I was certain that she was gone, I began the flight to the volcano.

Finally I arrived, only to see a familiar human face and a boy who looked like her son standing there as if waiting for me. 

"Lassie, I'm back. I'm never leaving again. I couldn't bear to stay away from you for so long…"

Reina… I gasped, taken aback, as she ran up and hugged me.

"I'm so glad to see you're still here!" Reina squealed. "This is Fitzgerald, my son… Oh Lasrea… Are Drissor and Riotaye still here?"

They're alive and well. I smiled. 

"That's great news!" She exclaimed. "Well, you're going to have to show me around this place again. I've lost my knowledge of this area…"

If I have to do it all over again, then so be it. I agreed. Reina climbed on my back. Hestitantly, I turned around and gave Charizard and the female Charizard (his mate. Apparently his rotten sister, Chaura, drowned just last Spring from flying into a pole above water and knocking herself out) a small smile. To my surpise, they smiled back.

THE END

A/N: TCL is very sorry for the crappy ending. TCL was busy with homework and eating yummy garlic bread for supper.TCL loves garlic bread, but TCL likes cookies more.


End file.
